


Reflections

by Senji (Larilille)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-14
Updated: 2004-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larilille/pseuds/Senji
Summary: Originally posted to livejournal on a challenge from ()meallanmouse with an inspiration by ()slytherincesss.Thanks to ()enismirdal for beta reading.





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal on a challenge from ()meallanmouse with an inspiration by ()slytherincesss.  
> Thanks to ()enismirdal for beta reading.

  
So, Draco's got another plan.  
_It won't work, they never do._  
He's a bit overconfident really.  
_Much like his father._  
I'm wondering if I've made a mistake, throwing in with them.  
_Might be an idea to broaden my options._  
The Gryffindors?  
_They'll never believe me._  
They don't have to, the first time.  
_But they will, when they see I was telling the truth._  
And I don't want to get stuck with a sinking ship.  
_Like a rat?_  
Better a live rat, than a dead snake.  
_True._  
Whom should I approach?  
_Hermione perhaps?_  
Yes, she might even understand my motivations here...  



End file.
